Darkwing Duck (Joe Books) Issue 3
Darkwing Duck #3 is the third issue of the Darkwing Duck comic book published by Joe Books. Summary "Orange is the New Purple - Part 3" The story's conclusion opens much like the previous chapter, with Derp Derfson reporting outside the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison from the Criminally Crafty as Launchpad (whose name Derfson still can't say correctly) still trying to break open the doors. This time, he's tried rigging the front door with explosives, but they do no damage. Inside the prison, Darkwing is now trapped in the illusions being cast by Constance A. Dention, now calling herself Mistressterious (which Darkwing remarks is an even worse name than "Suff-Rage"). Constance, transporting them into a pirate ship illusion, prepares to make Darkwing walk the plank when he refuses to surrender to her. However, her illusions are suddenly cut short when she is frozen by the now-defrosted Isis Vanderchill. After changing into a new outfit and hairdo, Isis goes after Darkwing to kiss him and ends up getting her lips stuck to a metal pole that he'd placed his hat and cape on while she wasn't looking. Darkwing then leaves to find Gosalyn... ...who is currently battling the combined forces of Bushroot and Dr. Fossil. It is shown that the two mad scientists have been creating small plant/dinosaur hybrids within the confines of the prison, but Gosalyn is sending said creatures out against them. Bushroot then makes the mistake of saying that the plant-dinosaurs are small because he and Fossil only gave them a single drop of water. Upon hearing this, Gosalyn grabs a nearby fire hose and splashes the plant-dinosaurs, growing them to a larger size. With the duo subdued by the dinos, Gosalyn then takes the fire hose with her to the prison cafeteria, where she finds Darkwing battling One-Shot. Just as One-Shot gets the upper hand by pinning Darkwing to the wall with a spoon, Gosalyn promptly hits him with the hose too. One-Shot prepares to strike back, but is unable to because he has nothing but spoons (something he already threw at Darkwing) to use as his weapons, allowing Darkwing to punch him out. Just as Darkwing and his daughter have reunited, Liquidator, all soapy from the soap bottles that fell on him in the previous issue, suddenly springs from the hose Gosalyn has been carrying and captures them. Liquidator brings the two to Negaduck, who introduces his new weapon - a giant electromagnetic projectile launcher he calls the Railgun, which is hooked into the grid underneath the prison (which used to be the St. Canard Power Plant before Launchpad converted the city to solar power). Negaduck explains that he's going to fire a projectile strong enough to break down the prison's walls, thus unleashing all the criminals on St. Canard at once. He also offers to make Gosalyn his heir, since he thinks she has evil tendencies (unlike his universe's Gosalyn), but she refuses. Negaduck orders Mortimer tie Darkwing and Gosalyn up to a hook that positions them in front of a giant target that the Railgun is aiming at. Mortimer does so, but not before slashing at Darkwing's necktie. Fortunately, though, it's then revealed that he was actually secretly helping them by doing this, as he also cut through the ropes that they were tied up in, allowing them to break loose. Just as Negaduck orders Megavolt (who's boosting the pulse on the Railgun) to fire the trigger, Darkwing then shoots a boxing glove from his gas gun, knocking him out and causing the Railgun to instead blast a hole in the roof. Negaduck has Liquidator destroy the water pipes, causing the prison to flood, which would allow the villains to reach the roof. As Darkwing escapes with Gosalyn and Mortimer in tow, he is suddenly caught by Isis Vanderchill again. Darkwing promptly tosses Isis into the water, freezing it and trapping the villain before they can escape. Later, Warden Dullerd informs the press that the villains are all now back in their cells, crediting the work to his staff and saying that Darkwing provided "minor help", and insisting that the prison is still escape-proof. As he says this, he is completely unaware that Fluffy is no longer in his cell, and that Negaduck is right behind him, getting a cup of coffee. From his cell, Megavolt asks Negaduck why he's still here. Negaduck answers that he's "playing the long game" now and is going to use the prison as a new secret base of operations. Meanwhile, at the Mallard household, Drake and Launchpad are watching Derp Derfson finishing up his report about the crisis and still getting their names wrong. Drake says to Gosalyn that he figures Mortimer will probably steer clear from the path of villainy from now on... not knowing that Mortimer has helped Fluffy sneak out of the prison. Memorable quotes Notes * This issue ends with "Villain Files" profiles for Steelbeak, Pokerface, and Bushroot. * Quackerjack and Splatter Phoenix are among the villains seen in the crowd on the cover, despite that neither of them actually appear in this story. Category:Darkwing Duck comic book issues